The invention is especially concerned with a powered ratchet wrench that rotates an output member with a socket for turning a fastener element such as a bolt or a nut. Wrenches of this type are useful in automotive repair and industrial applications. Conventionally, pneumatic ratchet drive wrenches comprise an air motor for powering the wrench, an internal ratchet mechanism for transferring motion of the motor and an output member for transmitting such motion to a workpiece. Put simply, the internal ratchet mechanism typically includes a rotating offset shaft spinning with the air motor that in turn pivots a rocker having pawls pivotally attached to the rocker which repeatedly engage a set of teeth on the output member, causing the member to rotate in a desired direction. During each rotation of the air motor, the output member is rotated a fraction of a revolution. By repeatedly engaging the output member and rotating it only a short distance, great mechanical advantage is obtained and the high-speed rotation of the air motor is readily converted to a high-torque, yet more slowly rotating, output member. These advantages are well understood in the relevant art.